fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce/Tajemnicza nieznajoma
W domu Dundersztyca pojawia się dziwna dziewczyna, która z nieznanego powodu chce mu pomóc w podbiciu Danville. Tymczasem Fineasz i Ferb budują wynalazek, który jest połączeniem ich starych wynalazków. Chłopcy nie zauważają, że zachowanie ich dwóch przyjaciółek jest podejrzane. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Milly *Stephanie Winner *Greta *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Katie *Nieznajoma Fabuła : Izabela siedziała przy oknie. Wciąż miała w głowie scenę z wczorajszego dnia, kiedy Katie zagrodziła jej i Stephanie drogę i się w nią dziko wpatrywała. A potem jeszcze te słowa Stephanie: "Widziałaś? Jej oczy mieniły się na czerwono!" Cały czas w jej głowie, jak echo, odbijał się głos Katie "Jeszcze was dorwę!" Był on jak niekończąca się taśma w kasecie : - Iza! Ktoś do ciebie! - Izabela usłyszała głos swojej mamy. Zaczęła powoli schodzić ze schodów, modląc się, by za drzwiami nie stała Katie. Ale to nie była ona. Nie była to też Greta, ani Stephanie, to była... : - Milly! - wykrzyknęła uradowana Izabela i przytuliła przyjaciółkę. : - Hej! - powiedziała Milly. - I jak było wczoraj? : - Co wczoraj? : - No... spacer z Fineaszem. : - Aaa... : - Co taka smutna? Spacer się nie udał? : - No... bo po drodze, spotkaliśmy Ferba i Steph. Fineasz poszedł z bratem, a ja z nią. : - Steph to ta blondynka co nie lubi Grety? : - Taa... Ale stało się coś jeszcze. : - Co? : - Spotkałyśmy Katie. Dziwnie się zachowywała... : - Cała Katie. - Milly z uśmiechem pokręciła głową. : - Nie chodzi mi o żarty. Ona wyglądała jak sto nieszczęść, jakby ją coś opętało! : - No co ty? : - Stephanie powiedziała, że widziała jak jej oczy mieniły się na czerwono... : - Wkręcasz mnie. : - No właśnie nie! : - To nie możliwe... : - No wiem! Ale zachowanie Katie też było nie do pomyślenia... : Dundersztyc siedział zrozpaczony przy swoim wynalazku. Wtem usłyszał jakieś kroki na korytarzu. : "Pewnie Vanessa - pomyślał." : - Co robisz? - usłyszał głos, ale to nie była jego córka. : Heiza nie obchodziło co to była za dziewczyna. Nie raczył się nawet odwrócić i na nią spojrzeć. Nie był też ciekawy co ona robi w jego mieszkaniu. : - Nie widać? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. : - Co się stało? - spytała dziewczyna, choć w jej głosie nie było słychać ani krzty ciekawości. : - Mój świat runą w gruzach. - odpowiedział Dundersztyc. - Od 30 lat próbuję zdobyć władzę nad okręgiem trzech stanów, bezskutecznie. : - Co to jest? - spytała dziewczyna. Heinz zrozumiał, że chodzi jej o jego zepsuty inator. : - To mój złohipnotyzatoinator. : - A do czego on służy? : - Laser trafiając w jakąś osobę sprawi, że staje się ona moim złym sługą. Oczy tej osoby zaczynają świecić na czerwono, a ten kto w nie spojrzy, również staje się moim sługą. : - Więc dlaczego go nie wykorzystałeś? : - Chciałem, ale tajny agent Pepe Pan Dziobak, zawsze mnie powstrzymuje. : - Dlaczego nie trafiłeś w niego? : To było dobre pytanie. Dundersztyc zaczął układać odpowiedź. : - Jest za szybki, nie udałoby mi się. : - A co jeśli zmęczyłabym go walką? : - Ty miałabyś z nim walczyć? : Wtedy Heinz zauważył przed sobą buty o około pół metrowej podeszwie, ponadto były na koturnach. Dziewczyna, która miała je na sobie, pochyliła się nad Dundersztycem. Ubrana była w dziwny strój komandoski. Jej włosy były czarne jak smoła, związane w kucyk. Twarz ma okrągłą, lekko zadarty nos, pomalowane usta i piękne oczy. Ponadto była bardzo opalona. Jej oczy były brązowe i bardzo przenikliwe. Dundersztyc dostrzegł czające się w nich zło. Dziewczyna miała około 15 lat. Była to najpiękniejsza dziewczyna jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Nie mógł się na nią napatrzyć. Kiedy w końcu odzyskał język w gębie, powiedział: : - Niech będzie, ale najpierw naprawimy złohipnotyzatoinator. : - Co słychać? - spytała Milly wchodząc wraz z Izabelą do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba. : - Ciebie słychać. - odparł Fineasz z uśmiechem, przeglądając z Ferbem jakieś plany. : - Co? - zaśmiała się Milly. : - Co słychać? Ciebie słychać, jak mówisz "co słychać". - odparł chłopak z uśmiechem. Milly zaśmiała się. Do ogródka weszła Greta, witając się słowami: : - Cześć Ferb! Co robicie? : - Ej! To moja kwestia! - krzyknęła Izabela głośno, czego nikt nigdy by się po niej nie spodziewał. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Wkrótce do ogródka wszedł Buford z Baljeetem, a za nimi Stephanie. : - Bawicie się w ninja, czy co? - spytał Buford, na co wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Izabeli i Stephanie, które patrzyły na resztę, jakby widziały ich pierwszy raz w życiu... : - Hej Ferb. - powiedziała romantycznym i niemalże dorosłym tonem głosu. - O... Greta.- dodała po chwili. Powiedziała to sucho i ze stoickim spokojem. Spojrzała na tamtą wzrokiem godnym bazyliszka, więc Greta musiała się odwrócić. Serce zabiło jej szybciej. Na Steph nie mogła się już dużej patrzeć. : - Eee... - Fineasz chciał w jakiś sposób przerwać tę niezręczną ciszę. Kiedy wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niemu poczuł, że jest w swoim żywiole i zaczął mówić. - Mamy tu plany starych wynalazków. Chcieliśmy zrobić coś co byłoby maszyną pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi... eh, trochę niejasno to brzmi... Chcemy połączyć części niektórych starych wynalazków w jedną całość. Co wy na to? : - Super! : - Jak się nazywasz? - zapytała czarnowłosa dziewczyna, kiedy już powoli kończyli budować maszynę. : - Jestem doktor Heinz Dundersztyc! - zrobił minę typu "jestem z tego bardzo dumny". - A ty? - spytał dość obojętnym tonem, Chodź wcale nie było mu to obojętne. Chciał znać imię tej przepięknej dziewczyny. : - Nieważne. : "'Nieważne?!' Jak to 'nieważne'?!" - chciał wykrzyknąć Heinz, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. : - Powiedz. - odezwał się zalotnie. - Chcę wiedzieć z kim pracuję. : - Jestem tu tylko na chwilę. Pomogę ci załatwić Pepe Pana Dziobaka i spadam. : - Ale wiesz, jeśli będziesz potrzebowała pomocy, to możesz na mnie liczyć. - Heinz sam nie wiedział dlaczego to powiedział. : Po prostu urzekła go uroda nieznajomej. Czuł, że może jej zaufać. Kiedy na nią patrzył wiedział, że jest zła. : - Dzięki, ale teraz to ty potrzebujesz pomocy. : "Ma charakterek" - pomyślał Dundersztyc i zaśmiał się. : - No i do czego to służy? - spytała bez krzty zainteresowania Stephanie patrząc na dziwny wynalazek tak jakby miała ochotę go rozwalić. : - Właściwie sami nie wiemy. - powiedział Fineasz drapiąc się po głowie. : - Świetnie! Zmarnowałam cały dzień na budowanie czegoś niepotrzebnego! - wykrzyknęła Izabela. : - Dziwnie się dzisiaj zachowujecie. - stwierdziła Milly patrząc na Izabelę i Stephanie. : - Sama jesteś dziwna! - wykrzyknęły tamte patrząc na nią groźnie. : - Tu was mam! - wykrzyknęła Katie wpadając do ogrodu. Jej źrenice mieniły się na czerwono... : Dundersztyc nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się właśnie stało. Oto przed nim stał Pepe Pan Dziobak. Jego oczy świeciły niczym dwie czerwone lampki. Nieznajoma, kiedy już pokonała dziobaka, odeszła. W korytarzu zabłysło fioletowe światło, a kiedy Heinz poszedł zobaczyć co się stało jej już nie było. : Teraz Dundersztyc stał i nie wiedział co robić. Myślał o trzech rzeczach na raz: o tym, że udało mu się pokonać Pepe Pana Dziobaka; o czarnowłosej dziewczynie, która tak świetnie walczyła i która pomogła mu pokonać Agenta P., o tym gdzie nauczyła się tak świetnie walczyć; o tym jak przejmie władzę nad okręgiem trzech stanów. __NOEDITSECTION__ Jak oceniasz odcinek 'Fineasza i Ferba po trzynastce', pt. "Tajemnicza nieznajoma"? bardzo dobry dobry przeciętny taki sobie słaby Linki *deviantart *blog